Silverfoot Chapter 1
by tbhorses101
Summary: This short story is my first story I have written for FanFiction so please don't be to critical. It is a summary of my life up until my warrior ceremony. Keep in mind I am only in the 2nd series second book so far. :  Thanks and enjoy!


Silverfoot

As Silverkit stumbled clumsily out of the nursery, her bright, blue eyes couldn't hide her excitement any longer. She was finally out! She was out in the open, eager to learn and ready to fight! Even though she was still young and foolish, that didn't keep Siverkit from exploring the forest as her ancestors had done so many years before. Silverkit crept slowly out into the clearing and looked around to see if any cat was watching her. As she saw that no one appeared to be watching, she scrambled out into the bramble thickets that led out into RiverClan's hunting grounds. As she got farther away from the camp, her pace slowed and she made her way to a hollowed out log and sat proudly atop it. I did it! She thought. I finally made it! She hoped down off the log and scurried into the log. Pretending to sniff out prey, Silverkit got down into a hunting crouch and pounced on a patch of moss. Purring in amusement she play-fought with her pretend enemies and soon was all wore out and ready to head back to her nest. Suddenly, she heard a twig crackle from behind her and she jerked her head around to see her mother watching in amusement. Whiteflower picked up her kit by the scruff and carried her back to the camp. She set her down on the soft ground and then saw a mass of colored pelts gathered in a clump around her. Shivering with excitement, Silverkit squirmed out from her mothers gentle hold and padded out to touch noses with their clan leader, Willowstar. He was a sleek brown tabby tom with white blotches. He looked wisely upon the kit as he motioned for her to follow. He leaped atop the high rock and yowled the familiar words to summon the clan, not that he needed to for the cats had already been waiting for this moment to come.

"I, WillowStar, leader of RiverClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this kit. She has listened well and tried hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as an apprentice in her turn." A shiver went through Silverkit's neck fur as she couldn't believe this was finally happening.

"Silverkit, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"Willowstar mewed.

"I do."Mewed back to Willowstar confidently trying to hide her excitement.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your apprentice name. Silverkit, from this moment you will be known as Silverpaw. StarClan honors your bravery and your enthusiasm and we welcome you as a apprentice of RiverClan. Speckledleaf, I call hereby commend you as you take the position as Silverpaw's mentor. May you pass on your knowledge as well as your courage and fighting skills onto this apprentice as she tries hard to protect and defend our Clan." Willowstar yowled as Speckledleaf walked calmly up to the excited apprentice and touched noses with her. Willowstar soon closed the ceremony with a praise to the apprentice and then padded off to his den. The rest of the clan called out Silverpaw's name out to the forest.

"Silverpaw! Silverpaw!" As the crowd soon left to go back to their daily routines, Silverpaw padded happily towards her new place in the apprentice's den for a nap. She had realized the long days of training ahead of her and soon got lost in the a deep, dreamless sleep.

**Many moons later...**

**Silverpaw opened her jaws to try and scent if anything was near, but she concluded that she was alone. She padded over to the river and peered into the clear water. She soon spotted a small fish and swiped her unsheathed paw against the water and scooped up the small,wriggling creature. Staring proudly at her catch, she carried it in her jaws as she went back to camp for the day. **

**When she reached camp, she dropped her fish onto the fresh kill pile, then decided to head over to her den to rest for the night. All of the sudden, she heard Stillwater's battle cries and turned around to see an invasion of ThunderClan cats! Silverpaw curled her lips back into a snarl and leaped onto a dark brown tabby tom. She swiped her unsheathed claws across his muzzle and gave him a bite on the flank. He yowled and leaped onto her and clawed Silverpaw ferociously. Throwing him off she chased him off RiverClan territory with a warning nip to remember her by. Wincing from the pain in her shoulder, Silverpaw helped out one of her clan mates called Whisperingwind and snarled at the attacker. Seeing that he was outnumbered, the enemy cat fled for the forest. **

**Soon, the battle was over and she padded over to the high rock where their clan leader had called them. **

"**All cats old enough to catch there own prey gather beneath the high rock for a clan meeting." WillowStar yowled from atop the high rock. As all the RiverClan cats gathered around the high rock, Silverpaw padded slightly behind as her injured shoulder slowed her down. **

"**As you all know, we managed to get by this time without many warriors, but I think that next battle we should be more prepared. So, in order for this to happen, we will be needing a warriors ceremony for our most skilled apprentices. I call upon two young and brave apprentices who I saw were fighting bravely in the battle with ThunderClan. These apprentices are Sunpaw and Silverpaw."Willowstar mewed. Silverpaw calmly strode over to the high rock trying to hide the pure thrill in her hazy blue eyes. She and Sunpaw sat side by side as they waited for the ceremony to begin. They exchanged an excited glance before WillowStar mewed, "I, WillowStar, leader of RiverClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have listened well and tried hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn."**

"**I do", stuttered Sunpaw. **

"**I do", mewed Silverpaw with more confidence than her clan mate.**

"**Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Silverpaw, from this moment you will be known as Silverfoot. StarClan honors your bravery and your enthusiasm and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan." meowed WillowStar. Silverfoot let out a sigh of relief. She had been so nervous about this moment from when she was a kit! Now it was Sunpaw's turn. **

"**Sunpaw, from this moment you will be known as Sunstripe. StarClan honors your hard work and willingness to serve your Clan we welcome you as a full warrior of RiveClan."Meowed WillowStar. At the moment WillowStar finished speaking, yowls of approval came out from below the high rock. **

"**Sunstripe! Silverfoot! Sunstripe! Silverfoot!", yowled the cats of RiverClan. At last, Silverfoot thought, I am a warrior! **


End file.
